A Father and Daughter day
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: Eric finds out just how hard looking after Melody can be while taking her too the fair. Please Read and Review.


Eric POV "DADDY TODAY IS FATHER AND DAUGHTER DAY TODAY GET UP."Melody yelled jumping up and down on my and Ariel bed "Melody dont yell it hurts my ears."Eric said pulling a pillow over his head "I'm sorry daddy but dont go back to sleep daddy wake up."Melody said trying to pull the pillow from him "Ariel Melody want to wake me up and I dont want to wake up."Eric said trying not to smile "Oh come on Eric time to get up."Ariel said trying to wake Eric up and going out to fix breakfast "Ok you two got me up."Eric said getting up from bed "We did it mommy the bear is awake."Melody said hugging her daddy left leg "Ok I will get dress and I will meet you two at breakfast."Eric said putting Melody on the floor and went to get dress in the bathroom "Hurry daddy I cant wait to spend the day with you daddy."Melody said walking around like he been in there forever "Melody you have to wait until noon and we can go."Eric said coming out of the bathroom "Is it noon now daddy."Melody said hugging her daddy again "No not yet but I will tell you when lets go to breakfast i'm hungry how about you."Eric said carrying Melody into the dining room "Me no hungry me very happy to spend the day with daddy all day."Melody said playing with her favorite doll sence she was a baby "Me too Melody but you have to eat."Eric said putting Melody into her high chair "Ok daddy me eat."Melody said coloring her coloring book "Good girl"Eric said reading the new paper "Breakfast Melody."Ariel said putting a plate in front of Melody "Yummy thank you mommy."Melody said stuffing her mouth "Melody slow down."Ariel said eating her breakfast "Ok mommy me and daddy is going to have fun today."Melody said finish eating her pancakes "I bet you are."Ariel said taking Melody out of her high chair

-Noon-

"Melody its time to go."Eric said going into Melody's room "Daddy is it time to go now."Melody said playing with her toys "Yes sweetheart."Eric said Carrying Melody down stairs "It's about time."Melody said hugging her daddy hard as she can "Say bye bye to mommy and we can go."Eric said putting her on the floor "Bye bye mommy."Melody said going to hug her mommy "Bye sweetie and stay close to daddy."Ariel said kissed her on her forhead "I will mommy lets go daddy hurry up."Melody said tugging on her daddys pants leg "Ok Melody see you later hunny bye."Eric said kissed his wife "Come on daddy."Melody said still tugging on her daddys pants leg "Ok I am coming."Eric said laughing

-At the fair grounds-

"Oh look daddy teddy bear as big as me."Melody said holding her daddys hand "Wow that is big as you."Eric said dranking his water "I want teddy daddy."Melody said wanting the teddy bear as big as her "Ok Melody lets win that bear."Eric said as he walks up to the game and with three tries wins her the teddy bear "Thank you daddy you are the best daddy ever."Melody said hugging her daddy leg "Your the best daughter in the hole wide world."Eric said hugging Melody back "Daddy I need to go potty."Melody said tugging on his pant leg "Ok lets go."Eric said looking down at her and grabing for her hand "No daddy I am big girl I want to go potty myself."Melody said giving her daddy a look "No sweetheart I got to go with you."Eric said following her.

Pointing to the restroom witch was close to where they where.

"Daddy look I can go by myself."Melody said going to the bathroom "Ok sweetie be careful."Eric said watching her go to the bathroom

He sat down across from the restrooms to wait for his little girl. After five minutes she does not come out. Getting nervous he walks to the door opens a little bit and calls out her name. A woman walks out of the bathroom and ask if she seen my daughter he describ to the lady the lady frown and said I have not seen her.  
He started to look around for Melody he couldt find her no where so he trys to find a place where he is sure to find her. He get to the arcard game center he look and look but could not find her. Rishing around he staring to panic getting close at where he won the teddy bear for her he hear her crying looking around he spots her sitting in front of the cubicle where he had won the teddy bear.

"Where have you been I been searching for you everwhere."Eric said running to his daughter side "I thought I was big daddy but I got lost."Melody said wiping her eyes "It's ok sweetie daddy has you now."Eric said picking up his daughter and hugging her "Let go home i'm tired."Melody said looking up at her father

-Picking her up and he carrys her the car driving away he turn turn the radio on. The sound of soft music quickly put Melody to sleep soon there where home and carring her into the house. gently putting her to bed he kiss her sofly on the forhead she open her eye and wrispers I love you daddy. I love you too sweetie Eric said. Walking out of the room smiling.

THE END


End file.
